She and Him (and Her)
by Newgirlystuff
Summary: Nick and Jess plus their newborn baby equals Nick and Jess plus no sex. But that is (probably) about to change.


They both love her to pieces, they really do. She's not even two months old yet, but she's already got Nick wrapped around her tiny little perfect finger, because she's _daddy's princess_ and he loves her more than anything in the world. He is also super glad their daughter got Jess' nose, and her ears, and her lips, and her hands and feet, and when her big blue eyes look up at him he feels like the luckiest guy on Earth. Jess swears she could just look at her for hours, because she still can't believe they, _Nick and Jess_ , managed to create such a perfect human being that is half him and half her (even though everyone seems to think 20% him and 80% her is more accurate). She also still gets a lump in her throat every time she sees her daughter nestled against Nick, because she's so tiny but she fits so perfectly in the crook of his neck, her chubby cheek resting comfortably there as she sleeps.

She remembers the day their baby was born, the look of complete adoration on Nick's face when the doctor told them they now had a daughter and placed her on Jess' chest, his fingers carefully tracing the newborn's rosy cheeks while he kissed Jess' hair and didn't even try to hold back his tears. She remembers the way he held the baby for the first time, the way he softly whispered to her while gently rocking her in his arms. And it's been fifty five days but it all still feels like a dream.

But.

Even though they are crazy in love with their baby, it's been two months of barely getting any sleep, of countless diapers changed and bath times and naps, and even a few _what-are-we-doing-are-we-terrible-parents_ freak out moments. They wouldn't have it any other way, but when Cece and Schmidt willingly volunteer to babysit for the night _and_ the morning next day, and after Nick manages to convince her that the baby can absolutely not understand anything Schmidt says just yet, Jess agrees that they definitely need some alone (together) time again.

They're both excited, really. Because their daughter is seven weeks old, and that added to the last week of pregnancy where Jess just wasn't feeling like sex, makes it two months without any intimacy and they miss it. Jess' doctor cleared her for sex almost a week ago, but Nick has been an absolute sweetheart and assured her a hundred times that they could wait as long as it took until she felt comfortable again. The thing is, she is actually feeling really * _twirly*,_ and that plus his adoring attitude is doing nothing to keep her hormones under control.

So when he walks out of their bedroom in her favorite black button down and flashes a smile at her, she clutches the baby to her chest and thanks the Lord above that she is sitting down. He sits down next to her and presses a soft kiss to her hair, taking their daughter in his arms and smiling at her sleepy grunt of protest before she curls against him. Jess squeezes his knee and gets up, and she already knows what she's going to wear and she knows Nick is going to love it because he's told her plenty of times how much he likes the color red on her. She goes into their bedroom and undresses, and then slips on the sexiest set of underwear she's ever owned, that has been hidden in their closet for months just waiting to be worn. Then she slips on her dress and chooses a pair of low black heels, and she takes a little bit more time than usual doing her hair and makeup.

When she comes out of the bedroom, Nick and the baby are in the exact same position, and his eyes immediately settle on her. He doesn't say anything –they learned the hard way how a sleeping baby turns into a cranky, screaming baby if rudely woken up- but his eyes widen in appreciation and he fakes a silent whistle because it's _his wife_ and she's so beautiful that he will never not be amazed by her. She smiles at him, thinking about what she's wearing underneath and how he only gets to see half of the surprise she's got ready for him, which gives her an incredible boost of confidence and she's feeling super powerful tonight.

She helps him carefully place the baby in her stroller and tucks her in, then kisses his cheek and they head out to their friends' apartment.

* * *

"I can almost see your cha-chas through that dress", Schmidt grins, "Not bad, Jessica. Not bad at all", he says, looking her up and down while softly rocking his sleeping goddaughter.

"SCHMIDT", Nick warns. "Don't even dare to look at my wife like that."

"You are always so ungrateful", Schmidt complains, turning back to Jess. "You should wear that dress more often", he says, smiling brightly at her. "You two are definitely going to get lucky tonight."

Jess ignores him and turns to Cece, smiling at her friend's apologetic look. "Thank you so much for this, really."

"You got it, babe. You guys go an enjoy yourselves, you deserve it. We got this, right Schmidt?"

"Of course! You have nothing to worry about. Schmidt will make sure this little angel girl has the best sleep ever, I already set my sea sounds machine next to her crib", he grins, but Nick just shakes his head.

Cece takes the baby from him and rolls her eyes, walking towards the portable crib and setting her down. Then she walks back to her friends, and Jess hugs her tightly before she grabs her purse and takes Nick's hand. She starts to feel the swell of tears in her eyes, and she knows, she _knows_ it's completely irrational, but she can't help it and so Nick starts dragging her towards the door before either of them change their minds.

"Thank you, guys", Nick repeats it one more time, keeping Jess close as they wait for the elevator.

"De nada, Nicholas. You see, I see myself as the founder of the Let's Get Nick Laid Again Club, which makes me bonkers proud."

Schmidt waves at them and this time it's Jess dragging Nick into the elevator while she clamps a hand over his mouth. She also gives him a sweet peck on the lips, but then he goes in for a not-so-chaste kiss. When the doors open she laces their fingers together and he gives her a reassuring smile, and date night has finally, officially started.

* * *

They have just ordered dinner when they call Cece for the first time. Nick knows Jess is anxious to hear everything is ok, to make sure their daughter is safe and perfectly taken care of, and he also feels a bit weird now that they are all alone without their baby, so he pulls out his phone and dials Cece's number. She gives them the Baby Newscast Update, and assures him baby's all clean, fed and already sleeping. Then she threatens to disconnect her phone and makes him promise not to call again until morning because _dammit, just relax and be with your wife._

He smiles reassuringly at Jess, and stretches his hand on the table to squeeze hers.

"Everything is fine", he announces, and Jess lets out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Nick", she apologizes. "It's stupid, I know, because it's been less than an hour and Cece and Schmidt can take care of her, but I just…", she shrugs her shoulders and he squeezes her hand again.

"You just miss her", he completes, and Jess nods her head. "It's ok, Jess. I miss her too, baby, but we need some time to ourselves", he says. "Let's just enjoy the night, uh?"

She nods her head and smiles at him, and when the waiter shows up with their food it's so easy to just be them again. He makes her laugh, and she makes him shake his head and wonder _how in the world did he get so lucky to have her choose him._ Dinner's over before either one of them even realizes their plates are empty, and Nick pays the bill before he pulls her chair back and they walk out of the restaurant together.

* * *

The ride home is unusually quiet, and no words are spoken until they are already inside their apartment. Nick hangs the keys by the door as Jess walks to the kitchen and grabs a beer for him and a bottle of water for her _\- because breastfeeding, yay!_ -. They plop down on the couch and she snuggles against him, and everything is so calm and quiet it feels like they've gone back in time.

Nick finishes his drink first, and he places it down on the small table in front of them before Jess does the same with her half empty water. She turns around to him and he hates that it's so dark he can only make out half of her face, but he definitely feels it when her lips press against his and her tongue slips into his mouth. It takes about 0.01 seconds for him to react, and when he does, his hands go around her waist and he brings her closer to him, pulling her to his lap and kissing her like he just can't get enough. She starts grinding down on him and when he moans she smiles against his lips, and she does it again and again until he slides his hands down to her butt and stills her hips.

"Jess, babe, you gotta…" he starts, but when her lips start assaulting his neck he chokes on his words and has to try again. "Jessica, wait."

She breaks away from him, rests her hands on his shoulders and sits back on his legs, looking up at him questioningly. He doesn't want her to think he doesn't want her though, because _good God_ he's aching for her touch, so he kisses her softly and pulls her forward onto his growing erection. She gasps and looks down their bodies, and when she looks back up her eyes meet his darkened stare. He moves her hair back and brings his hands to her face, because he needs them to slow down for a second before there's no stopping it.

"Hold onto me", he whispers, and she has just tightened her grip on him when he stands up and starts carrying her towards their bedroom. He reaches the bed and sets her on her feet, but his hands don't leave her body when he settles them at her hips. He's not moving, not saying anything, and she is starting to get even more nervous and also somehow a bit insecure so she bites down on her lip.

"We don't have to do anything _just_ because we can, Jess", he says then, "we can wait as long as you need."

She just wants to kiss him at that, and so she does. "I don't want to wait anymore", she says, and before he can answer her she continues, "I know I'm ready", she tells him. "I just want you, Nick."

He studies her for a second and then nods, and his hand sneaks behind to her back as he tries to find the zipper on her dress. But before he can lower it her hand catches his and she pushes him away from her body and down to sit on the bed. Now it's him looking up questioningly at her, but she just gives him a lopsided grin and turns around.

She looks at him over her shoulder and motions for him to lower the zipper, and she can feel his hands shaking when he touches the naked skin on her back. She takes a step forward and lets the garment pool around her feet before she steps out of her shoes. She hears his gasp and turns around again, and she can't help a cocky flicker of a smile when she sees the desire and awe showing clearly in his ridiculously handsome face. She mentally pats her back and steps in between her legs, but he barely notices it because his eyes are now glued to her chest and _hello, there, breastfeeding boobs plus super sexy push up bra._ Her Little Red Number was definitely a good idea, because he seems to be deep in trance just staring at her body.

"You can touch me, you know?", she teases, and his eyes travel up to her face and he slowly lifts his hands to her waist and she takes another step forward, her shins now touching the mattress. He buries his head in between her breasts and inhales, and she can feel the vibration everywhere from her hair to her toes. He starts kissing her skin then, his lips tracing the tops of her boobs before she feels his wet kisses move up to her collarbone. Nick gently yanks her to him and she's sitting on his lap again, and his hand moves to her back and he unsnaps her bra like a damn pro.

Then his eyes are fixed on her bare boobs, but his hands get in the way when he grabs them and his tongue begins to lick around one of her nipples, but that's when she panics and pushes his head away. He looks up at her, confused, and she just shrugs and mutters ' _breastmilk, Nicholas'_. And yes, it's her husband, and she knows he _probably_ doesn't care, but… It's just that she doesn't want him to be turned off by it, because she read somewhere that some guys find it gross and she really needs Nick inside her tonight.

But he just laughs and kisses her lips, his hands refusing to leave her boobs, and it's like he could read her thoughts, because he simply says, "It's going to take a lot more than a little breastmilk to stop me from making love to you", and presses a kiss to her skin.

Because he really, really, 110% doesn't care about that, but he also doesn't want to make her uncomfortable or start an argument, so he decides to keep his lips away from the area _for now_. Her hands move to his shirt and she quickly unbuttons it and throws it down on the floor, because she is desperate to feel his skin under her touch. She looks at his chest, and when her eyes travel lower south she catches a glimpse of her barely-noticeable-but-still-there baby bump and she's feeling a bit insecure again. He notices it quickly, and he wants nothing more than to ease her mind of any negative thoughts about her body.

"You're beautiful, Jess", he says. And even though _'beautiful_ ' doesn't even begin to describe her, she looks into his eyes and she knows he means it. "You're so gorgeous", he says, just in case it didn't sink in. He kisses her slowly, and lays back on the bed pulling her down with him. They're just lazily making out now, but it soon is not enough and Jess starts rubbing herself against him and _dammit, why is he still wearing pants?_

She's not sure if she said that out loud, but he turns them around in bed and raises up on his knees between her legs, his shaking hands unfastening his belt and discarding it fast. Then it's his pants and underwear that are gone, and her lacy red thong the only barrier between them. His hands and lips are everywhere at once, because it's been _two freaking months_ and he just can't get enough of her. She can do nothing but moan and writhe under him, and she's starting to get really impatient too. So when he bucks up into her she knows he can feel she's soaking wet, and she moans again and slides her hands down her body to help him remove her underwear. And _oh, boy, finally._

His hand reaches out to the nightstand and he's rummaging for a condom when his hand bumps into something that definitely wasn't there before. He stops kissing her for a second and turns his head to the where his hand is now holding a small blue bottle. Recognition flashes across his face while Jess pushes on his shoulder so she can sit up, taking the bottle from him and twisting it open.

"It's lubricant", she explains, and he lets out a breathy laugh, because yeah, he knows what it is.

"Yeah, Jess, I know what it is", he teases her. He starts laughing then, and she's laughing too, and it really isn't that funny but they laugh together for a while and any previous tension evaporates. Because, hell, there is really no reason to be nervous, not when she's _Jess_ and it's _Nick_ with her.

He leans forward and kisses her slow, and then grabs the lube from her and watches as she rests back against the bed again. He squirts some of the cold liquid on his fingers and starts to slowly massage her, feeling her body relax under him. She nods at him and then he's got one, _two_ fingers moving in and out of her and she assures him _it's fine, it's ok, he can keep going._ And so he does, he keeps going and he doesn't stop until she cries out his name and clenches around his fingers. She closes her eyes for a moment because _woah woah woah, that was intense._ When she opens them again he's staring at her, and she lifts her head from the pillow to kiss him. She feels him move away from her to grab a condom, and she swears she's never seen him move that fast. Not that she is complaining, though.

Because as amazing as his fingers felt, she knows that nothing ever compares to the feeling of having Him inside her, and so she locates the lube and pours a small amount on her hand before she reaches down and starts stroking him. He sucks in a breath and lets his head fall forward and rest against her forehead. His lips find hers and his tongue slips into her mouth, and her hand won't stop moving but he really needs her to stop. He stills her hand and pins it above her head, and she cries out when she feels him rubbing against her because there's nothing between them and she just can't wait anymore.

"Nick, please", she starts, and she knows she's begging but she can't bring herself to care. "Oh my God, please", she moans.

Nick lets go of her hand and she spreads her legs as wide as she can, planting her feet down on the mattress and raising her hips towards him. His palm is at the small of her back and he's holding her body arched from the bed.

"I want you to tell me if it hurts, Jess. We can stop at any time". She nods and he takes himself in his hand and starts to finally _, finally_ push inside her, but he's going excruciatingly slow because he needs to know he's not hurting her. He works himself all the way in and stops to look down at her, and even though her eyes are closed he can read her face perfectly.

"Jess?"

"I'm good, Nick. Just… just go slow for a bit, ok?", she says, and her eyes are now open and looking at him. "Really, Nick, just move", she slides one of her arms around his neck and the other one down to his butt, and she pulls him deeper into her. She's really not in pain, and even though there's this slight feeling of discomfort it's not nearly bad enough to make her want to stop.

He starts moving then, really moving, and it feels so amazing she wants to cry. She settles for letting out a loud moan and a yelp that sounds like his name, but he's so focused trying to keep his self-control in check that he can't be sure. He keeps a slow pace for a couple of minutes, but then Jess tightens her legs around him and digs her nails on his butt, because all discomfort is gone and has been replaced by nothing but pleasure.

"Stop holding back, Nick", she pants, "for the love of God, just take me!"

He slams into her then, and she calls out to him. "Oh, fuck, Jess", he grunts, and his hips seem to now have a life of their own because they've picked up the perfect rhythm. Or so he thinks, until she starts moaning for him to go faster.

"No", he simply says. "We're taking it slow", he completes, and it's funny because this is not slow at all.

"Nick, please, we can go slow any other time!"

"We also can go faster any other time", he retorts, because they have the whole night ahead of them and he's missed her so much. But her mind usually works faster, and she's also not one to lose an argument, and so just when he thinks he's won this one he feels her walls closing down on him and hugging him so tightly he chokes on his own breath. It makes him thrust deeper against her and,

"Dammit, woman!", he groans, but she just laughs and when he looks down at her his heart skips a beat and he knows this time it's him that has lost. He kisses her hard then and pistons in and out of her, and she moans and arches her back even further. Her hands are grabbing at the sheets now, and her head is thrashing from side to side and she's _close, so close, Nick._

And he's close too, because it's so incredibly hot what they are doing that he feels like he's going to pass out from the pleasure. His hand slips between their bodies and he starts to stroke her, and it's not long before she's screaming out his name and clenching around him. He keeps rubbing her in time with his thrusts and her orgasm seems to go on forever. Nick can't wait anymore, and so he grunts into her hair and lets go while she's still shaking under him. He doesn't stop moving until they are both no longer trembling, and then he slips out of her body and lays down next to her. They are quiet for a few moments, regaining their breathing and restarting their half short circuited brains.

Then she grabs for some tissues and cleans herself up, because _ewww_ the lube (and the not-lube) are making her legs stick together in a very unpleasant way. He throws the condom away and they both crawl under the sheets, and she automatically rolls over to him and comfortably fits her body against him, her face buried in his shoulder as she lays a kiss there.

"Everything ok?", he asks, twisting his neck so he can look down at her.

She just smiles up at him and nods her head, and she's already feeling sleepy and he is too. And God, _they're such parents_ because they just want to get some sleep. "I love you", he tells her, and he's already half asleep when she says it back.

* * *

Turns out even though they did need the sleep and they did get six wonderful hours of it, rounds two and three are even higher up on the list of Things We Really Need. So when Jess wakes up the first time, it's because she's super thirsty and she has every intention of just gulping down a cold glass of water and going back to sleep. But her plan crumbles when she pads back into the bedroom and she sees him lying in their bed, the sheets kicked aside and a more than impressive boner standing to attention.

A wicked grin forms on her face and she crawls over his body, careful not to touch him because she doesn't want him to wake up just yet. Then she grabs him and slowly eases down all the way onto him, lets out a loud moan and begins to ride him. That's when he wakes up, and he seems disoriented at first, but then his eyes zero in on her and his hands shoot out to firmly grasp her hips. His body responds immediately to hers, so Jess plants her hands on his chest and begins to buck her hips faster, faster, and he's groaning and cursing under her while also thrusting up into her body. His hands move up to (gently, he knows) mold her breasts, then go down to cup her butt and palm it, guiding her movements. It doesn't take long before her sighs begin to turn into cries of pleasure, and he sits up and holds her against his chest while she squeezes around him. She's still calling out his name when he grunts and spills into her, and then he falls back into the bed and she collapses atop of him.

"Surprise", she giggles, and they start laughing again because _well, that was unexpected, woman._ Jess kisses his forehead and waits for her breathing to return to normal, and she feels his hand caressing through her hair. She untangles herself from his embrace and plops down next to him on the bed, and he places his arms under her head while she rests her back against his chest and they both fall back asleep.

Third round is all his fault, because it's the first time in fifty five days that he's woken up naturally instead of by a crying slash _why-is-she-not-crying_ baby. And when he looks down at his sleeping wife he decides it's time they _take it slow._ He starts kissing her face until her eyes pop open and she smiles brightly up at him. Then she stretches out dramatically and lets out a satisfying sigh, curling up into him a starting to press kisses down his neck. His hand slides around her waist and cups her butt, pinching it lightly and making her squeal. And he's missed this so, so, _so_ much, just waking up with Jess and making love to her all morning long. He covers her body with his and starts exploring her with his hands and lips, and she just lies back and lets him have his way. She closes her eyes and tries to calm her breathing, but she gasps and cracks them open, looking down at his head that is now between her legs because she forgot how good his tongue feels when it's caressing her _down there_. He's flicking, swirling, lapping, sucking with his tongue and she's going out of her mind with pleasure. She grabs at the sheets first, then at his hair and at the headboard at the same time, and she screams out his name and a few curse words he's pretty sure he's never heard from her before.

He's missed doing this to her a lot, and when she comes on his tongue he kisses his way up her body and kisses her jaw, her cheeks, her eyelids and rests his forehead against hers. She doesn't even need to open her eyes to know that he's got this smug smirk he always gets on his face when she comes like that, because he knows he's GOOD and he knows she loves it when he goes down on her.

"Morning, beautiful", he says, and she realizes those are the first coherent words either of them has said yet. She pecks his lips and ruffles her hand through his hair before she coaxes him fully on top of her. "Good morning, handsome", Jess replies, and he can't wait to be inside her again so he leisurely pushes himself all the way in. Her eyes are already wide open, all big and blue, her skin slightly flushed and her hair spread all over the pillow, and he swears he's never _ever_ seen anything so beautiful in his life. She sighs and arches towards him, his eyes never leaving hers and he is moving so achingly slow she can feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her. It feels like she's dying in the best way possible, and the way he is making love to her body and soul this morning makes her heart twinge and she puts her lips by his ear and breathlessly says,

"I love you, Nick."

He just smiles and leans in to catch her lips, and they don't stop moving together until the morning is over.

* * *

It's close to 4pm when they finally show up at Schmidt and Cece's apartment, and when Cece opens the door he is standing behind her with the baby in his arms. Jess hugs Cece and breezes past her, practically ripping the baby from Schmidt's arms and cuddling her tiny body as close as she can. Nick walks in after his wife and gives Cece an apologetic smile, and she's looking back and forth between Jess and him and she totally knows babysitting was worth it because their friends obviously had a good night.

Jess is whispering to their baby how much _mommy and daddy missed her and how much they love her_ , and Nick walks to stand behind them and presses a kiss to his daughter's soft hair. The three of them look so damn cute Schmidt has to take a picture, because he's feeling very emotional and,

"I'm so proud of you, Nicky-bear."

Cece rolls her eyes at him and Jess chuckles, gently rocking her daughter and leaning back against her husband. Nick is so happy he decides not to bring up The JarTM, because he's still feeling a bit sex-stupid and it's all thanks to him and Cece.

So he just smiles and tightens his grip around Jess' shoulders, and he's pretty damn sure his life is perfect.


End file.
